Carminis
by daruma-sama
Summary: Two students, one a violinist, one an artist. Two different lives, one rich and popular, one not. Yet somehow their lives meet in the middle. For Lifeless heartless


Carminis

Everyone was listening, the music sweetly dripping off the strings of the violin. Everyone was watching, the peaceful expression upon the blonde angel's face. This is the perfect harmony between instrument and musician. He is the school's musical prodigy, Roxas Strife.

Axel let out a sigh when the song ended and remained leaning against the back wall waiting for the musicians to leave before he took his own. He knew it was risky being there when he wasn't supposed to be, but ever since he heard the angel play he was captivated. Every day he would sneak into the school's theater during sixth period just to listen to the angel play. Every day he wished he would get a chance to talk to just talk to the angel, but he knew better. Their worlds were too different. The angel Roxas Strife lived in the Pride Lands, whereas he lived in the slums of Hallow Bastion.

The only reason why he was privileged in going to the Pride Land Art Academy was because the principle saw his art online and gave him a full scholarship to go (after taking a few tests of course). Truthfully, he didn't want to go to such a pomp and circumstance school, but in addition to getting a full scholarship, he could also sale his works of art for high prices to help support his family (or for that matter pay off his dad's gambling debts). So here he was, in a school that was full of rich people that loved his art, but personally hated him. He knew that it was probably because of the tattoos on his face, his crazy spiked red hair, and his just personal punkish style of dressing, but that was just how he was. It was also because of his looks that he would never fit in with the classical musicians of the Pride Land Art Academy.

With another sigh, he snuck out the back door just as all the musicians were leaving through the front. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, lit it and took a long drag. The school day was over for the students at the Pride Land Art Academy which meant he had a long bus ride home to Hallow Bastion. With that in mind, he took a few more drags from the cancer stick before heading out.

"Axel!" screamed someone in the mass amount of people heading home. Axel paused briefly to scan the crowd for his one and only friend that went to school, Demyx. As much as the musicians, artists, actors/actresses, singers and all the other clicks tended not to mingle with each other, Demyx and him were the only exceptions. Even at an art oriented school they still had to have math, science, English and history. They would do a different subject every day of the week with Friday being a free day. For whatever odd reason the singers and the artists always had these classes together sixth period. Granted, Axel wasn't complaining since that was how he met Demyx.

"Axel!" Demyx screamed again, only this time Axel could see the blonde mullet moving through the crowd. Demyx let out a heavy sigh of exhaustion once he caught up. "Where were you sixth period?" Axel just rolled his eyes and continued walking leaving his friend a bit behind, but he eventually caught up.

"Don't tell me you were there again!" Demyx persisted. "You know that it is never going to work out. Look, he has a girlfriend." Axel's eyes followed his friends hand and saw Roxas with the beautiful blonde girl named Namine. She was known at the school for being the best pianist as well as Roxas' girlfriend.

"I know Dem," Axel sighed sadly, "He probably doesn't even know I exist."

"Yep, you are a nobody." the singer agreed a little too cheerful for Axel's liking.

"Thanks for the support," the redhead replied grimly.

"Hey, this is our last year. Why don't you just tell him?" Demyx suggested, "They always say that it never hurts to ask."

"I'm sure that will turn out great Dem," Axel replied sarcastically. "I mean look at her. She is beautiful, rich, plays the piano flawlessly. Then you have me who is always covered in some kind of paint, from the slums, and I can't carry a tune in a bucket. Who do you think he'd pick? Oh and do I need the mention the fact that I'm gay and he isn't? Great words of philosophy Dem. I think I'll pass."

"But then you'll always wonder what if!" the mullet haired boy complained with a small whine. "I told Zexion and now we are super happy."

"That's different." Axel sighed, "Zexion writes music and you sing. Whereas I do art, and Roxas plays the violin. I don't think that mixes."

"Who says music and art don't mix? Have you seen Fantasia!" Demyx argued waving his hands around like crazy. "And what do you listen to that inspires your most popular art? Roxas playing the violin, duh!"

"Oh I'm sure that this is all going to turn into some romance novel." the redhead scoffed. "I'm going to be walking to class and run into him. My sketches are going to go everywhere and he is going to help me pick it up. Then we both accidently go for the same one and our hands touch. We both pause and look deeply into each other's eyes and know we were meant to be. I'll tell him I've been secretly listening to him and he'll tell me that he's the art collector that always buys all my art. Yeah, that's real plausible."

"Hey you never know," Demyx grinned.

"And here you were telling me five seconds ago that it was never going to work," Axel sighed, "I don't get you sometimes."

"It's like a love song." the singer laughed, "The person never thinks their love is going to work out, but something unexpected happens and then it is happily ever after!"

"Only in your love songs you crazy country singer," the artist frowned.

"Okay, just because I sing about love doesn't mean I'm a country singer," Demyx argued.

"Whatever Taylor Swift." Axel snickered.

"Hey! Stop calling me Taylor Swift I am not a girl and I don't sing country! Besides, her songs are pure country anyways!" the singer protested.

"As much as I'd love to argue with you about that, my bus is coming." Axel grinned, "Besides, I think Zexion would agree that you are the girl in the relationship. See you tomorrow Dem." With that said he rushed to the bus stop and hopped on, ready for the long ride home.

It took four transfers and three miles of walking to get home, but he would rather be with his family than in the dorms they provided at the school. The moment Axel walked through the door he was attacked by his little sister, Kairi.

"Axel you're home!" the girl giggled. "You're back just in time for Top Model!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the old sofa.

"I bet Lisa is going to win," Axel smiled knowing full well that Kairi wanted Allision to win.

"How could you say such a thing?" Kairi chided, "I don't even know if we can be related anymore."

"Oh you know that you love me." Axel laughed.

"Shut up! It's starting." the girl scolded as she punched her older brother in the arm. Axel just smiled and watched the show with his sister which they did every Wednesday night. After the show ended, he watched Kairi yawn.

"Ok squirt, time for bed." he commanded.

"I'm thirteen years old Axel, I can stay up past ten!" Kairi grumbled with a small yawn.

"Sure Kai," Axel whispered as he picked her up and carried her to her room. She put up a weak resistance the whole way, but he knew that she wasn't really trying. Every night it was the same routine. Just as he was tucking her in for bed he heard the sound of glass breaking and yelling downstairs meaning that their father had just come home drunk and was now arguing with their mother. He felt Kairi grab his hand silently asking him not to leave since the loud arguing had woken her up. He knew how much their parents arguing scared her so even though he had homework to do he wouldn't leave. He would just have to get up early and deal with it then.

"Scoot over," he whispered. Kairi moved over so her older brother could climb into the bed with her. Axel gave her a reassuring smile as he pulled her into a hug and covered them with the blankets.

"Thanks Axel," Kairi whispered with a yawn to follow. She curled up in the arms of her brother before falling asleep knowing that nothing wasn't going to hurt her as long as he was there.

"You're welcome," Axel smiled as he kissed her forehead, "goodnight kid." He watched his little sister sleep peacefully and wished that he could do the same. However, the screaming from downstairs kept him up.

~0~

Axel let out a yawn as he walked onto school grounds two hours before classes even started. It wasn't like he had a choice if he wanted to show up on time, but he enjoyed the morning serenity. He sat down on the stairs behind the theater and took out his sketchbook. As he flipped through to find a clean page he couldn't help notice that he had grabbed the wrong one. This sketchbook held only pictures of Roxas. He sighed as he stopped on his most recent drawing of the blonde and couldn't help but notice that the violinist never smiled. Turning to a fresh page he attempted to draw Roxas actually smiling, but that ended up looking unrealistic. So he ripped it out of his sketch book and tossed it towards the trash can completely missing the mark.

"Good thing you aren't a basketball player," said a soft voice behind him. He turned around about ready to yell at whoever it was, but froze when he saw it was Roxas. The shock of seeing Roxas standing there made him forget that he had his sketchbook in his hand and he unconsciously dropped it.

Roxas just frowned at the astonished redhead in front of him as he bent down to pick up the sketchbook. A single eyebrow raised as he looked at the page that it had opened to when it had fallen. Axel quickly snatched the sketchbook from the blonde's hands, face as red as his hair. He didn't know what else to do but run away. So he quickly grabbed his backpack and darted away. He could feel tears streaming down his cheeks as he ran farther and farther away from Roxas. His secret crush know knew and probably though he was some crazy stalker or something. The was nothing he wanted more than to go home and hole himself in his room and never return to the Pride Land Art Academy, but he had to finish for Kairi.

Axel eventually stopped when he was in the alley behind the school trying to catch his breath. He only hoped that Roxas would keep the drawings to himself and not tell anyone, but popular kids tended to devour these kinds of things. And everyone knew that Roxas was popular, everyone at school knew about him. Axel let out another sigh as he leaned against the wall only to slide down it looking at the early morning sky. It would be the last peaceful morning sky he would see before everything blew up in his face.

He remained sitting there until right before school started so he could avoid as many people as possible. However, throughout the day everything went smoothly and there was no mention of the drawing. He figured either Roxas was waiting for the right moment or wasn't going to say anything at all.

Axel went to his art station and looked at the giant half finished canvas in front of him. He knew that he wanted to try and capture the beautiful sound of Roxas playing the violin, but every time he tried to paint someone playing the violin it didn't look right. A loud sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the painting. He had restrained himself from painting Roxas, but it just looked wrong otherwise.

"Beautiful painting Axel," said the voice of his teacher. "Wouldn't expect anything less from our star artist. Remember that you have another painting due with this one next week. You better get started."

"Yes ma'am," Axel replied as he continued to look at his painting. It was funny how everyone thought his artwork was always so amazing yet he felt there was always something missing, especially with his recent work. Instead of working on his painting like he should, he got a blank canvas and started another painting altogether.

When the bell rang for lunch, Axel looked at the still blank canvas in front of him. During the entire period he couldn't even think of anything to paint because he was so worried about what had happened that morning. Slowly he put his equipment away knowing that when he got back from lunch his teacher would say something about him leaving his canvas blank. Axel Fair never left his canvas blank.

Axel looked out the window as he entered the hallway. All the school clicks were starting to congregate, but he didn't fit into any of them. It was only during sixth period and briefly after school that he hung out with Demyx. Otherwise there was no reason for an artist to hang out with the singers of school. So like everyday, he took his lunch and sat on the stairs to eat alone. Most of the time he welcomed the silence, but now the silence only left him with the incident that happened this morning. So lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the stomping of running feet coming down the stairs. The next thing he knew he was on the ground with someone on top of him and his lunch scattered everywhere.

"What the..." Axel started to say as he tried to get up, but was interrupted by a sharp pain in his right elbow. A hiss escaped his lips as he lied back on the cold floor holding his elbow.

"It is a safety hazard sitting on the stairs like that," said a familiar voice from above him. The pressure of someone being on top of him now gone. He peaked open one eye to see a familiar head of blonde hair which only made him groan, Roxas Strife.

"Whatever," the redhead groaned closing his eye again as he tried to focus on getting rid of the pain.

"Don't whatever me," Roxas hissed, "We go to a school that only keeps us if we are talented in the arts. I play the violin and if I broke my arms I would be ruined. Don't you get it?"

"Yeah well I'm an artist and I am in the same boat." Axel replied as he opened his eyes again and willed himself to sit up without using his right arm. He let out a frustrated sigh sending Roxas one of his best annoyed glares.

"Artists don't require their arms as much as musicians." the blonde argued, "you can splatter paint on a canvas and people would call it art."

"Well sorry, but my splatter art isn't what I'm known for," Axel retorted, "Maybe I should change that to my art style. Oh wait, I can't because I'm here on a scholarship. If I don't produce art that is popular I get kicked out." While saying his little rant he was waving his arms around momentarily forgetting about his injured right arm. He regretted it afterwards as a fresh wave of pain shot through his body causing him to clutch his right elbow once more. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth trying to ride out the pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" Roxas asked, worry laced within his voice.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just an artist." the redhead bit back.

"Here let me help you up," the blonde musician insisted, holding out his hand for Axel to take. Axel slapped the blonde's hand away so he could get up himself, but being careful as to not injure his right arm any further.

"Just leave me alone," Axel sighed as he started the process of cleaning up the his lunch that was scattered around the hallway. He knew that it didn't really matter because he could leave it for the janitor since most of his lunch wasn't worth saving anymore. However, he wasn't going to leave his mess for someone else to clean up. He wasn't like the rest of the rich brats that went here.

He was about to pick up the rest of his sandwich still in the bag when another hand got there right before his. He didn't need to look up to know that the hand belonged to Roxas, but he did anyways. Blue caught and held green for a few moments. Knowing the danger in those blue eyes, he looked away. Without another word to the blonde he grabbed his bag, leaving Roxas there in the hall alone.

Axel knew that it would never work. This was no romance song that Demyx would sing. He shook his head attempting to get rid of the image of the beautiful blue eyes. He clutched his right elbow a bit tighter as he focused on the physical pain to make the image go away. It helped a little, but there was something in those eyes that he couldn't shake off.

The end of lunch bell rang warning the students they had five minutes to get back to class before they were late. The sudden noise drew Axel out of his dangerous thoughts which he was thankful for, but it also reminded him that he had to go back to art class and with his hurt elbow it was going to be difficult to paint. There was always the health center, but he needed to start on his second painting if he was ever going to finish it by next week.

Axel was the first to arrive, like always. He took this chance to go the first aid section in the classroom and grab a long linen bandage and wrap his elbow so it stayed slightly bent. He then put on his jacket to cover up the bandage so that no one would notice. It was going to be a task trying to paint normally, but at least this time he knew what his second painting was going to be. He was going to capture what he saw in those blue eyes today. The saying 'The eyes are the gateway into the soul' popped into his head as he organized his work station.

Slowly people started to fill the classroom as he was already starting his new painting. Throughout the class period he would have to take breaks because the pain would be too great. He was only thankful that no one seemed to pay attention to him except the teacher and she was preoccupied with criticizing another student's painting.

The school bell rang and the art students groaned because their last period was history since it was Thursday. The students cleaned up their areas before heading to history. Axel was about to leave when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait Axel," said the art teacher. Axel froze in terror wondering if she had noticed that he wasn't painting the same way he normally did. "I just wanted to say that this new painting will be your best. I can't wait to see it finished."

"Thank you," Axel replied giving her his best fake smile. "I have to go to class before I'm late. See you tomorrow." He waited for his art teacher to nod before running off down the hall, not towards his history class, but to the theater. He knew he shouldn't after the two events that happened today, but it had become force of habit. The only time he did show up for his general classes were to take tests and quizzes. Their teacher didn't seem to mind either because he said as long as Axel got As on all the tests and quizzes that it was useless for him to even show up.

So lost in thought he didn't notice someone opening the backdoor to the theater as he was storming through it. He crashed into the person causing the other fall on the floor with a 'oof'.

"I'm sorry, I..." Axel felt a lump catch in his throat as he looked down at Roxas glaring up at him.

"You know running through doors without paying attention is dangerous too," Roxas grumbled as he stood up rubbing his rear with a sigh. "Besides what business does an artist have at the theater?"

Axel felt his face flush as he looked down at the ground as if there was something interesting there. This was the the third time today that he had run into Roxas after years of watching the blonde without being notice. There was no escaping now. Artists had no business in the theater so he had no excuse as to why he was there. There was nothing even exciting to draw either so that excuse was out.

"How's your arm anyways?" Roxas asked breaking the redhead's train of thought.

"What?" Axel answered dumbly before the question processed. "Oh, um... fine." The blonde's eyes narrowed at that obviously not believing the statement.

"Well goodbye, I should really be getting back to class." Axel stammered as he backed away from the blonde. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up because those blue eyes just followed him. With a quick pivot he turned around and walked away still having the lingering feeling of being watched. Once he turned around the corner of the building away from prying eyes, he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. He was glad that the blonde didn't seem to follow him so he just stayed there.

After a few minutes he heard the violin begin to play. Curiously, he peaked around the corner to see Roxas no longer by himself but with a grown man listening to him play while waving his hands. He had to assume that the man was the conductor because he had never met the conductor, but it made sense nonetheless.

"No no no," the man barked causing the violinist to stop and stare at him. "You always play to your own rhythm. Even though it is a solo and no one else is playing you have to watch me. You think that you'll make it in the musical world if you don't listen. Open your eyes when you play!"

"Yes sir," Roxas responded. He placed his violin in playing position and began to play once more.

Axel noticed the concentration on the blonde's face as he watched the conductor and apparently following the man's rhythm (not that he knew anything about rhythm). He noticed that this time the song sounded strained and no longer had the magical flow that the blonde had to enchant the audience.

"Is that better?" Roxas asked with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Yes," the conductor answered, "Now make sure that you watch me during the concert. If you don't you'll be sorry. You may be able to fool everyone into thinking you are the best, but you don't fool me. Stay out here and practice on keeping your eyes open." The man stormed over to the door, opened it and then slammed it shut leaving the violinist alone once more.

Axel watched Roxas childishly stick his tongue out and make mocking faces once the conductor was inside. It was a side of Roxas that he had never seen before. Roxas was known as always being serious, so to see him like this was something completely unexpected. He must be the only person alive to have seen the angel act this way, well maybe besides his parents. He vaguely wondered if even Namine had seen Roxas act this way. He doubted it though, because she was from a very rich and proper family. He doubted Namine would put up with such childish actions, but Axel thought it was just adorable.

A loud thud startled Axel out of his musing. He looked back at where Roxas was and noticed he was no longer there, but his violin was just laying on the ground, not even in its case. He temporarily panicked because Roxas might have snuck up behind him, but he came to the realization that Roxas was nowhere near him. He glanced down at his watch noting that there was still fifteen minutes left. Roxas didn't strike him as being a rebel, but he was proven wrong. He understood how frustrating it was to be told by everyone that he was the best. There was always little room for improvement, but a vast amount for failure.

His green eyes found their way to the abandoned violin wondering if their two worlds weren't all that different. He thought about the way the conductor had just treated Roxas and thought about his other art teacher who did the same. Nothing was ever good enough for them. He had soon learned that his second art teacher was actually jealous and that was why he was always harassing him. The conductor was no different.

The end of school bell came and passed, but the violin was still left unattended. Not even the conductor came out to check, which seemed odd. Not knowing what else to do, he got up and cautiously made his way to the violin. He gently picked it up and examined it. It looked fine minus a few scratches, but otherwise he had no idea. Gently he place the violin back in its case along with the bow before closing it. He didn't want to just leave it there so he chose to take it with him. At least if he had it, it wouldn't be stolen and he could always return it to the blonde tomorrow.

Axel went back to the art room, which was empty, to pick up his paintings. He set the violin down to place his two paintings together before pulling a special box he designed over them. One, to keep them protected from all the stuff that could happen on the bus. Two, it made it easier to carry multiple projects home on the bus. Three, he didn't like everyone to see his paintings. Once the two paintings were in the box, which was almost as tall as him, but somewhat slim.

He went to go pick up the violin with his right hand when he felt the pain shoot up his arm as he tried to extend it. He let out a heavy sigh as he looked at the violin and the box with his painting trying to figure out some kind of solution. He looked at the violin, then the box, then back at the violin. The paintings in the box weren't as tall as the box, so there was plenty of room on the top. Then there was the violin that wasn't that big to begin with. He knew it was a crazy idea, but it was the only he had. Miraculously, it worked.

Before he picked up the box he glanced down at his watch. He knew there was no way he was going to catch the bus meaning he would have to be sitting at the bus stop for a half and hour. There was no way to change that fact so he picked up the box and made his way slowly out of the school. By the time he got to the bus stop most of the students had already left. Ungracefully, he plopped down on the bench and set the box next to him and leaning it against the bench.

He knew it was going to be a while so he rummaged through his backpack to look for his sketchbook. Just as he was about to pull it out the sound of a car pulling up and the car door slamming gave him a start and it fell back into his bag. He looked up to see a large black SUV in front of him with a scary looking man in the front seat. But the thing that surprised him the most was Roxas getting out of the back and walking over to him.

"You can't possibly think to take that thing with you on the bus with your arm being injured. What are you stupid?" Roxas said with a frown. "We'll give you a ride." Without even asking, he took box and started carrying it to the car.

"Hey give that back!" Axel shouted, zipping up his backpack quickly before running after the blonde. "It's fine."

"I didn't say you had a choice." the violinist stated as he looked Axel directly in the eye. Axel just deadpanned not even knowing how to respond to that. He didn't think that they would force him into the car because wouldn't that be kidnapping? But here Roxas was saying that he didn't have a choice.

"It's partially my fault that you got hurt," Roxas admitted with a soft sigh. "Besides, it looks ridiculous that a student of this school is taking the bus. So don't argue and just let us take you home." He continued to take the box to the back of the car and open the trunk so he could put it in.

"Wait," the redhead croaked finally finding some of his voice. "Before we put that in the trunk I have something for you." He cleared the distance between them in a few long strides. He saw the blonde nod and watch him as he opened the box to take out the violin. He watched Roxas' blue eyes widen with surprise at seeing the violin.

"You forgot this behind the theater." Axel explained handing it to the violinist. "I didn't want it to be stolen so I took it. I was going to give it back to you sometime tomorrow or leave it in the theater." To his surprise Roxas started laughing. Not just a small chuckle, but a full belly-aching laugh. The blonde covered his mouth to attempt to stop, but it only helped a little.

Now Axel was mortified that he had done something completely stupid and the unsettling feeling made his face burn red. He started to replay the conversation in his head trying to figure out what exactly he had said that had made the blonde start laughing like a hyena. He could think of nothing, but the fact that he must be one of the few people on the earth that has heard Roxas laugh. Thankfully by the time his mind started to drift to other things Roxas stopped laughing.

"Sorry," the blonde apologized, "It's just that whenever I want to give up playing, this violin always seems to find its way back to me in the most random ways." He chuckled a little bit more before clearing his throat.

"Give up?" Axel parroted the only thing he had heard in the entire last sentence.

"Yes," Roxas ashamedly admitted. "I have wanted to give up multiple times before. I've thrown the violin out. I've purposely left it behind. I've even thrown it into the river. Yet every time it manages to come back to me. That's why it is so funny that I decided to give you a ride and you just happen to have my violin."

"Oh," the redhead replied dumbly not really knowing what to say to such a story.

"Here, help me get this in the trunk." the blonde requested after throwing his violin carelessly into the trunk. It was quite simply to get the box into the large SUV trunk and before Axel knew it, he was in the backseat with Roxas.

"So where do you live?" Roxas asked.

"Hallow Bastion." Axel whispered knowing that such a place would probably disgust the blonde.

"You take the bus everyday to and from there!" the blonde exclaimed. "No wonder you were here so early this morning. Anyways, give John your address and we'll be on our way."

"8182 Chakram St. apartment 8." Axel robotically said. He saw John give Roxas a questioning look, but Roxas simply just shot him a glare and they were on their way.

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asked knowing that Roxas being in his neighborhood would be dangerous.

"It's fine." Roxas shrugged, "It's not like I have anywhere important to be."

"No, I mean..." the redhead paused, "...is it okay for someone like you to be going into this kind of neighborhood?"

"You act like I've never been to the slums of Hallow Bastion before." the blonde chuckled. "I'm not the perfect student everyone thinks me to be. Besides, I'm sure it is equally dangerous for you to be walking around in this neighborhood. You have to get home well after dark."

Axel wasn't going to deny the latter part, but it troubled him that Roxas had wandered around the streets of Hallow Bastion. It was one thing for someone six foot eight with a punk style going on to be walking around the slums, but it was an entirely different thing for someone about five something with a definite rich air about him walking around.

"You really shouldn't go to Hallow Bastion," Axel said.

"Don't worry," Roxas chuckled, "this will be my first time back in a year and I'm not going to get into trouble like I used to. I'm just dropping you off, no big deal." Axel couldn't help but notice the glare he sent in John's direction when saying the last statement, but didn't mention it. It was obvious that something had happened to the blonde in the slum and the driver John didn't like the idea of the blonde going back. Either that or he didn't think someone of Roxas' status should be hanging around someone who actually lived in the slums.

"Sir, we have arrived." John said from the front seat. Axel blinked in surprise and looked out the window to see his small rundown apartment grinning back at him. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen it during the day time on a weekday. He also couldn't believe how quick they could get to his apartment in a car since all he ever could take were the buses.

"Er, thank you," Axel said already making a break from the car. He knew this kind of car would draw a lot of attention in this kind of neighborhood, but more than anything he didn't want Roxas to have to look at his crummy apartment more than necessary. When got around to the trunk it was already popped open for him to retrieve his box of paintings and go. Nevertheless, the blonde somehow beat him there and was already opening the trunk completely and grabbing the box.

"I can get it," the redhead said grabbing his stuff with his good arm and then closing the trunk. "Thanks for the ride." The blonde frowned deeply but otherwise didn't make any complaints. The redhead made his break while he could and was halfway to the door when he heard Roxas calling after him. He turned around to see Roxas now standing in front of him.

"We'll pick you up at seven thirty," Roxas said, "If I find out you took the bus I'll be very angry."

"Yes mother," Axel replied sarcastically knowing that he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"See you tomorrow," the blonde said and left to the car without another word leaving a very confused redhead standing there on the sidewalk as the black SUV drove away. He seriously didn't know how his life had a complete one-eighty turn, but here he was. He was going to be picked up by Roxas Strife tomorrow morning and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay so I did this for Lifeless_Heartless because I attempted a oneshot for her and I think I failed. This will probably only be one more chapter, but it depends on how well I can contain myself.

Truthfully I have no idea where this idea came from, but it amused me so I went off it. This always seems to happen when finals are looming in the air and my mind is like "I NEED TO DISTRACT HER BECAUSE I AM GOING TO WINTER BREAK EARLY" Grrrr

But I am not dead and am actually working on my other stories, but I swear I have slight ADHD or something because I'll get halfway through a chapter then start another story's chapter. -sigh- what to do with my craziness.

Fortune Cookie Says:

A little bit of madness,  
>A little bit of kindness,<br>A whole lot of happiness.

~Daruma-sama signing off!

P.S. I did actually get that fortune XD


End file.
